


Something New

by Sevandriel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Quickie in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel take a quick break during a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Dean pushed Castiel back against the bathroom wall and pinned his wrists above his head. "Gotta be quick this time, Cas. Gotta get back before Sam starts wondering." Dean let his hands trail down to cup Castiel's jaw and smiled before quickly leaning in and licking into his mouth. He was rewarded with a rumbling growl that vibrated against his chest.   
Castiel rolled his hips into Dean's and smirked as he bit Dean's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth, getting a moan in return. Dean pinned Castiel's hips to the wall and moved his mouth along his jaw while sucking little red marks into his skin then moved to suck on his collarbone. "Dean, If you want to be quick, then I suggest you stop teasing, and get on your knees already." Dean's eyes closed and he groaned, quickly dropping to his knees, and looked up at Castiel licking the zipper on borrowed jeans. Castiel finally brought his hands down running one down his neck to play with the top of his jeans while the other he settled on the top of Dean's head threading his fingers through the short hair.  
Castiel unbuckled the belt on his pants and watched as Dean pulled the zipper down using his teeth and then coming back to do the same to the button of his pants."Fuck, Dean hurry up." Dean looked up at Castiel with a smirk on his face.  
"I think you should stop hanging out with me so much, starting to get a dirty mouth, Cas." Despite his remark he felt his cock twitch at the unfamiliar words coming from his Angel. 

Castiel pulled on what hair he could grip and tilted Deans head back, "I can show you a dirty mouth, Dean, if that is what you wish." Castiel let a wicked smile curve his lips and Dean nervously licked his lips and looked between Cas' face and to his open fly. 

"Oh, yeah? Then talk dirty to me, Cas." He winked and let a smug smile replace the slack jawed awe that had snuck its way onto his face.

"Fine, then I suggest you get that cockslut mouth of yours to work, and start sucking my dick before I make you choke on it, Dean." Dean stared at Castiel for a long moment before letting out a shaky breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, "Holy shit. Where the hell did you learn that?" Castiel simply smiled, reached into his briefs and pulled out his cock, and pulled on Deans hair again to bring him forward; Stopping just in front of the angel, who shivered from the hot breath that ghosted over his hard flesh. "I want to see those cock sucking lips wrapped around me, now, Dean. " Dean groaned and leaned forward to run his tongue up his shaft to place a wet kiss to the crown before sucking the head of Cas' cock into his mouth. Castiel let out a long, low moan as Dean slipped his mouth further down, until his nose touched Cas' stomach. Dean willed his gag reflex away and tried to breathe steadily through his nose in time with his head bobbing. 

Dean let his hands roam across Castiel's thighs and around to grip his ass and pull him into a rhythm of thrusting into his mouth until Cas simply gripped Dean's head and jaw holding him still as he set his own rhythm.   
"Fuck, Dean, gonna come all over that pretty face of yours, after I fuck your throat raw." Deans eyes closed and he moaned around Castiels dick making his rhythm falter. "Dean, ...Dean I'm so close. " Dean backed off of Castiel and wrapped his hand around him pumping his fist quick, occasionally leaning in to lick the slit or suck the head into his mouth, but never let his eyes leave Catiel's face. Castiel let his head fall back against the tile wall and looked down the front of himself to watch Dean.

Cas' fingers were digging into the tile, cracks spreading outwards, Deans name spilling from his lips almost constantly.  
"Cas, baby, come on. Come for me." A few more strokes and Cas' head snapped back, a loud cry of Dean's name echoing off the walls, and Dean simply closed his eyes as he felt Cas' come splash across his chin, mouth, and cheeks before looking back up at Castiel who was looking at Dean eyes half closed, as he reached down and pulled him up to lick his face clean. He turned to whisper in Dean's ear," Dean, I suggest that we go back to the motel, so that I can show you the extent of the "dirty talk" I have acquired."

Dean couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, Cas, I think I'd like that." He continued to laugh until Cas slid down the wall and reached for Dean's belt.


End file.
